¿Podrías por favor deletrear Gabbana?
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Jay es el nuevo asistente de la infame Cruella De Vil y el nuevo saco de boxeo emocional de Chad Charming. Carlos, el hijo de Cruella y la última promesa en el mundo del diseño lo salva del diablo en blanco y negro.


**Nota: Para el día dos de la semana Jaylos: Bullying/Protección.**

 **Una especie de el diablo viste a la moda AU.**

* * *

Ten cuidado con los trabajos que requieran un cambio en tu closet. **El diablo viste a la moda.**

* * *

Jay jamás quiso escribir para una revista de modas, jamás quiso saber quién era Alexander Mcqueen y por supuesto jamás quiso tener que comprar un set completamente nuevo de chaquetas, pantalones, camisas y zapatos solo para poder servirle su capuchino late descremado sin azúcar o estevia a la horrible e infame Cruella De Vil.

Cuando Jay entró a la Universidad para estudiar periodismo y escritura creativa, él siempre imaginó que sería para escribir en una grandiosa revista de deportes. Para conocer a grandes del fútbol y para entrevistar a las futuras promesas del basketball. En su lugar, Jay pasa su primera semana paseando a los horribles dalmatas de Cruella, quemándose los dedos con los cafés de los editores de la sección de maquillaje y sosteniendo el cabello de una modelo vomitando y llorando en el baño del segundo piso.

Su primer día lo pasa frente a la cara maquillada y el cabello ahogado en gel para el cabello de Chad Charming.

Jay se pone su mejor polera sin mangas negra de Bart Simpson, con un poleron rojo de cremallera con el logo de los Wildcats en la espalda, pantalones negros y un par de Converse del mismo color. Su cabello está atado en una coleta desordenada, que fue lo único que alcanzó a hacer con el para poder llegar temprano en la mañana.

"Por el amor del cielo" Se ríe el chico frente a él "¿Qué llevas puesto?"

"Los requisitos de la revista no piden un atuendo formal" Murmura Jay observando el traje de dos piezas celeste de su compañero.

"Por supuesto que no lo requiere, idiota" Gruñe Charming "Esto es un templo para la moda y la alta costura. Día a día, chicos y chicas con suerte entran a este edificio expresando su interior a través de telas y colores no a Bart Simpson y tu inhabilidad para combinar los colores básicos."

En ese momento una chica castaña, vestida en celeste y amarillo entra a la habitación. "¿Qué pasa con su cabello?" Se ríe la chica en su cara. Chad se ríe con ella y entrecruza sus brazos.

"Él es el nuevo yo," sisea Charming con malicia "obviamente alguien cometió un error" Ambos se van a almorzar, riendo mientras Jay trata de ocultarse en su asiento de cuero.

* * *

Al segundo día Cruella le ordena que lleve el portafolio de Carlos a su oficina.

"¿Se supone que debo saber quién es Carlos?" Pregunta Jay.

"No me aburras con tu ineptitud, Jason" Reprime Cruella de forma casi aburrida "Sólo dile a ese choque de rojo y blanco que quiero su portafolio para mañana a las ocho."

"De hecho mi nombre es Jay" corrige él ignorando a Chad riendo a sus espaldas.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunta la mujer en un falso tono dulzón "¿Dijiste algo?"

Jay se arma de valor y levanta la barbilla "Si." Responde "Mi nombre es Jay, no Jason y me gustaría saber el número al que tengo que llamar porque no sé quién es Carlos."

Un silencio incómodo envuelve la habitación y por unos segundos Jay puede ver los ojos de Cruella tiñéndose de rojo. "Jason, Chad. La verdad es que tu nombre no importa porque todos sabemos que no estarás en esta revista al final de la semana." Explica ella finalmente.

"¿Me está despidiendo?" Pregunta Jay en un susurro.

"No," responde Cruella "pero todos sabemos que no soportarás una semana" gruñe "porque piensas que estás más allá de esto. Que eres muy masculino para prestar atención a lo que te pones, que eres demasiado listo y que eso te bastará para ser alguien en la vida. Estas gordo, tu cabello es un desastre y no reconocerias el negro del onix aunque los colores te golpearan en la cara. Lo cierto es que no estas listo para el desafío y ni siquiera quieres intentarlo" termina sin dirigirle la mirada "el número de Carlos está debajo del número de Alexandra Shulman, la targeta dice De Vil's"

Jay llama al número todo el día y toda la noche. Pero la asistente de Carlos dice que él no está recibiendo llamadas. Al día siguiente Cruella lo hace bañar a sus perros.

* * *

Una semana pasa y la primera compra de marca que hace es una blazer roja con un camisa negra. Chad Charming ríe en frente de toda la cafetería "Oh miren" se burla el chico "es la dama y el vagabundo" Audrey, la chica con la que Charming almuerza todos los días ríe junto a él y Jane, su asistente, le sigue el juego.

Dos días después Jay está a punto de almorzar una hamburguesa de pavo con doble queso cuando Cruella le arranca la bolsa de las manos y la lanza al basurero más cercano "Sí te vas a comportar como un puerco hazlo en tu casa" gruñe la mujer.

"Pero ese era mi almuerzo" se queja Jay.

"Entonces hoy no comerás" le informa Cruella con simpleza "Con suerte, bajarás unos gramos" comenta mirándolo de arriba a abajo "Dios sabe que lo necesitas."

Jay no quiere admitirlo pero esa noche antes de ir a dormir se observa en el espejo del baño y siente ganas de vomitar.

A la tercera semana una de las corporativas de la revista, Maleficent, le ordena un café caliente para luego arrojarselo al pecho cuando siente el azúcar en el paladar.

"¡Rata estupida!" Grita la ojiverde con malicia ¡No todos queremos tener muslos de toro como tú."

Lo peor es que lo obliga a hacer otro café, con la sensación de ardor y viscosidad aún aferrándose en su pecho.

* * *

No es hasta la décimo primera semana que Jay finalmente conoce a Carlos. Un pequeño chico de cabello blanco con raíces negras entra a la oficina de Cruella como si fuera dueño del lugar, ignorando a Jay completamente y cerrando la puerta de la oficina con ira.

Jay se encoje cuando oye los gritos poco disimulados por las paredes delgadas del edificio.

Es entonces cuando Chad entra, inmediatamente escuchando los gritos. "¿Dejaste entrar a Carlos?" Pregunta el rubio con incredulidad "¿eres estúpido?"

Jay no alcanza a responder eso porque Cruella sale de la oficina. Su mirada hambrienta por lastimar a alguien.

"¡Tú!" Grita ella cuando ve a su segundo asistente "Tú lo dejaste entrar ¡rata inútil!" Con eso, ella camina hacia él con la mano levantada de forma amenazante. De repente todo lo que puede ver Jay son tonos de rojo sangre en cámara lenta. Como si una larga pesadilla estuviera llegando a su clímax. Jay se prepara para el golpe.

Un golpe que nunca llega porque el chico del cabello blanco se interpone entre ellos "¡Hey!" Grita el chico parándose frente a Jay con una mirada desafiante "No voy a permitir que golpees a tus trabajadores" advierte y por alguna razón Cruella de detiene.

El chico se da la vuelta para inspeccionar a Jay sosteniendo sus hombros con sorprendente fuerza "¿Estás bien?" Pregunta amablemente.

Jay cierra los ojos, respira por la nariz y abre los ojos de nuevo "No" responde finalmente "No estoy bien"

Carlos sonríe amable, sostiene su mano y murmura "lo estarás" asegura "Yo voy a ayudarte." Jay le cree. "Voy a reportar esto" advierte Carlos dirigiéndose a Cruella "y puedes olvidarte de que te entregue mi portafolio Wicked Queen puede tenerlo."

Carlos se marcha, Jay lo sigue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
